


What Loves Does to Smart People

by tvcrazed



Series: Marry Me [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex/Lena friendship, Dansquez, Established Alex/Vasquez, F/F, Kara gets hit on, Kara is oblivious, Kara/Vaquez friendship, Lena is hopeless, Lena isn't having it, Pre-Supercorp - Freeform, Sequel, SuperCorp, and jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvcrazed/pseuds/tvcrazed
Summary: Lena's finally going after her oblivious blonde. Supercorp sequel to Marry Me.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Agent Vasquez, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Marry Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	What Loves Does to Smart People

**Author's Note:**

> You've been asking for a sequel to this. And I've gotta say this story was planned. But I definitely hurried with this one because of the first Supercorp story I gave you all. I hope this makes up for it.

“I still can’t believe you did all of this,” Alex says to her girlfriend, her eyes still sparkling with awe.

“I can’t either. I’m pretty sure I had a heart attack when that girl said my name,” Vasquez answers. She looks to Lena. “Remind me to eat all the potstickers at the next game night.”

“It’s cute you think you’ll even be able to set eyes on them before Kara gets to them,” Lena responds in jest. Alex laughs.

“Speaking of, how long does it take to get us drinks?” Alex asks. “Kara always gets priority.”

Vasquez looks over to the bar. “Looks like she got a little caught up.”

Lena and Alex’s eyes follow Vasquez’s to the bar. Casey, the MC for the night leans in toward Kara as they talk. The three, seated in their booth, watch as Casey touches Kara’s arm. The newly-engaged couple’s eyes shift to the CEO with them. Vazquez smirks and Alex covers her mouth to stifle a laugh at Lena’s raised eyebrow and straight-lined lips. 

“I’ll go help Kara,” Lena announces before she leaves their table.

Alex and Vasquez look at each other when Lena is gone — and bust out laughing.

Vasquez clears her throat. “So, what do you think that girl is gonna face, ‘badass, no-nonsense CEO Lena’ or ‘Kill them with kindness superior to Kara’s Lena’?”

“Badass,” Alex answers.

“Oh, I think overly sweet Lena,” Vasquez counters.

“Care to make a wager?” Alex challenges.

“Of course.”

* * *

Lena sizes up the Noonan’s MC as she makes her way toward her blonde friend and the unwanted interloper. The MC is a brunette that is Kara’s height and boasts a beautiful galaxy tattoo on her upper left arm. She’s attractive and objectively speaking, Lena can definitely see the appeal. But that’s neither here nor there.

Lena plasters a smile on her face as she reaches them. The CEO leans in close as she slides her hand along Kara’s shoulder blade and stops it at the spine of her back.

“Hey, do you need help?” Lena asks, gesturing to the drinks near Kara on the bar. Her eyes never stray from Kara’s as Lena completely ignores Casey’s presence. Lena’s open smile is returned by Kara’s mega-watt one.

“Sorry,” Kara says. “I got caught up talking to Casey.” Lena pretends to startle as if she is shocked to see Casey standing there.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lena apologizes with an embarrassed smile as she holds out her right hand to Casey, while her left hand’s thumb runs back and forth on Kara’s back. “Lena Luthor,” she introduces.

Casey smiles back, but Lena can tell Casey is frustrated with the interruption and Lena. Lena mentally applauds herself as she acknowledges her smugness in her mind.

“Casey Tallon, nice to meet you.” She shakes Lena’s hand.

“You as well. It’s been a great show.” Lena compliments.

Casey’s smile gets a fraction brighter. “Thanks. Open Mic Night was my idea, so I’m glad it worked out.”

“I’m definitely looking forward to more. It’s been a wonderful night. You should be proud. Well,” Lena begins, with a turn back to Kara, “I can take these back to the table so you can finish up, Kar.” Lena doesn’t wait for an answer as she carefully, but swiftly, takes three of the four drinks from the bar.

The brunette CEO walks away with an extra sway to her hips as she feels Kara and Casey’s eyes on her. She allows herself a smirk when she hears Kara say, “I’m gonna head back. I’ll talk to you later, Casey.”

Lena smiles outwardly at Kara when she feels the blonde stop her to take a drink from Kara’s arm. Kara smiles back.

* * *

Jess gives two quick taps on Lena’s office door and opens it with Lena’s permission. “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers is here. I saw you added her on your schedule for lunch. Are you expecting the other Ms. Danvers also?”

“No, just this one, Jess.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Jess nods and Alex Danvers walks in carrying two bags emitting a delicious smell.

“Thanks you, Jess,” Lena says. “Enjoy your lunch.”

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor. You as well.” Jess closes the door behind her as she leaves.

“‘Thank you, Ms. Luthor. You as well’,” Alex mocks as she sets the food down on Lena’s table. “As if we all haven’t gotten drunk together and gone to her house to scold her brother and ended up helping him make a paper airplane folding and flying machine for his science fair.”

“She’s the ultimate professional,” Lena praises with pride, as they sit on her couch.

“Here’s your rabbit food,” Alex places a salad in front of Lena. She pulls out a cheesesteak for herself. “So…I’m here.”

“I can see that, Alex.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “So the question is: Why are you giving up your perfect,” Alex over exaggerates a swoon, and this time Lena rolls her eyes, “lunch date for me? This wouldn’t have anything to do with last night, would it?”

“Getting straight to the point suits you way better, Alexandra,” Lena sasses.

“My cheesesteak and I do not have to take this attitude,” Alex says aggrieved. She takes a bit of it.

Lena pushes her salad away. “Your sister is an idiot. An oblivious idiot, and I fear she will never interpret my signals. I’ve been thinking about this all night and we need to come up with a plan.”

Alex puts down her sandwich. “You’re right. But, Lena, there’s only one thing to do.”

Lena leans forward with a serious nod for Alex to continue.

“You need to tell her. Slowly. Concisely. Really, _really_ , spell it out for her.”

* * *

“Hey, Susan!” Kara waves when she spots Vasquez already waiting at a table in Noonan’s.

Vasquez stands and awkwardly waves, turning her attention away from the person in front of her — a young guy with glasses and gelled back hair. 

“Oh, who’s this?” kara asks realizing she’s interrupted them.

The guy blushes. “Sorry, I was just leaving.” He rushes away.

Vasquez falls back onto her seat with a groan. “Did you have to pick here? Everyone that’s come in and recognized me from last night has come over — congratulating me, asking for my and Alex’s ‘story’, and that guy just asked if I could teach him piano to impress the girl he has a crush on, who he said knows how to play.”

“Why doesn’t he ask her for lessons?” Kara questions.

“That’s what I said.” Vasquez sighs. “But anyway, why am I here on my day off after proposing to my girlfriend las night, instead of at home with my new fiancé having amazing engagement sex.”

With a squeal, Kara covers her ears and shakes her head. “No, no, no, no, no.”

Vasquez laughs. “What’s up, Kar?”

Kara opens her mouth to start, then chickens out. Behind Kara, the DEO agent sees Casey, from last night, trying to look casual rearranging the dessert display while watching their table.

“I think we need food first,” Kara says as she stands from the table. “Your usual?” Vasquez odd and Kara is off. Vasquez watches as Casey sees Kara and makes her way toward the registers.

“Kara,” Vasquez calls. She was for Kara to turn toward her. “Don’t get distracted, yeah? I’m starving.”

Kara gives a lazy salute before she goes to the register and orders their food from Casey. Kara comes back with a large smile, a number placard, and a triple chocolate muffin.

“Casey gave me this on the house for us accomplishing your proposal.” Kara cuts the muffin in half. “She’s so nice.”

The DEO agent shakes her head at the oblivious blonde. She takes a pinch from her half of the muffin when Casey appears with their food. She places Kara’s panini and cup of mac and cheese in front of her, before turning to the dark-haired agent and setting down the club sandwich and cup of chili.

“Enjoy your lunch,” Casey says more to Kara than Vasquez and was on her way back to the food counter with a beaming, food-induced smile from Kara.

Vasquez takes a bit of her sandwich and let’s Kara get in a couple on her panini before she broaches the topic at hand.

“So, why am I here? What’s going on, KD?”

Kara swallows her food and then blurts out, “I think Lena’s mad at me, and I need you to help me figure out what to do.”

The agent raises an eyebrow at the dejected desperation from the blonde. “How could she possibly be mad at you, Kara? We just saw you last night and things were…normal. Did something happen?”

“Lena didn’t stay to watch the Nat Geo documentary on big cats last night,” Kara rushes out her explanation. “She just had Max drop me off and she went home. She didn’t even walk me up. And then, this morning I woke up to a text of her canceling our lunch.”

Vasquez tries not to laugh, she really does, and somehow manages. She knows how kinda ridiculous the relationship between the CEO and the superhero is, but the reasons Kara is giving do not match the level of confusion, panic, and distraught that Kara is projecting. Especially, because the agent knows where her fiancé is right now.

* * *

“How should I do that?” Lena asks with fear-laced interest.

“How should you _talk_ to Kara?” Alex furrows her eyebrows.

“I can’t just say it,” Lena panics. “That’d be weird. It’s completely out of nowhere.”

“You guys have regular lunch dates, and even dinner dates, stay over at each others’ places. Have profiles on each others’ streaming devices, and if one of you is missing everyone knows to ask the other before panicking. Trust me, it’s not out of nowhere.”

“Kara will think it is.”

“We’ve already established that she’s an idiot,” Alex says with an eye roll. “You can do this, Lena. In fact, I’m begging you. Please do this. It’s getting painful to watch Kara be so oblivious. I’m getting sort of offended on your behalf.”

“How do you think I feel?” Lena sighs. “We’ve already planned to go to Taste of National City together.”

“You enable her entirely too much,” Alex teases.

“Actually, Cat suggested she go along with Tucker from the food section.”

Alex shakes her head. “Kara has way too many millionaire enablers at her disposal.”

Lena shrugs. “So, maybe I could tell her after?” Lena suggests.

“You know you don’t have to ply her with food to get a favorable response, right?”

“Every advantage helps.”

Alex squeezes one of Lena’s hands between her own. “You being you is enough.” She gets a nervous smile from Lena. “So, we’ve got a plan?”

“I’m telling Kara how I feel next week at Taste of National City,” Lena declares.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think? I'm shooting for three chapters on this one...but we'll see how it goes lol.
> 
> Leave a kudo is you want, leave a comment if you want, and follow me on twitter @tvcrazed if you feel like it.
> 
> Stay safe and well,  
> TVCrazed :D


End file.
